


Burn Out

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hc-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: Mission gone bad, Daniel gone down.





	

Burn Out

 

"Can you see him, Teal'c?" Jack asked from his tied up position on the floor of the prison cell.

"I can, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "Daniel Jackson is tied to the post in the courtyard. His clothing has been removed." He strained against the chains keeping him against the wall. "He appears to be conscious."

"Damn it," Jack said. And damn this backwater planet. "Where's Carter?"

"She is tied to a post facing Daniel Jackson." Before Jack could say anything, Teal'c continued, "She has not been relieved of her clothing."

Jack nodded and continued working at the rope bindings. Hell in a hand-basket, he thought. The mission had been a disaster from the beginning--Daniel's attempts at communicating met with stony silences, being tied up and carried to this village like trussed game and separated from each other. And now the icing on the cake—Carter and Daniel being forced to stand for hours in the hot and humid climate of this world with no protection from either. He hoped he and Teal'c would be able to rescue their teammates before the natives carried out whatever they had planned.

* * * *

"Daniel?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, still hanging around," Daniel said. He tilted his head a little bit so he could see her. His face felt hot and red—embarrassment as much as heat, he thought. But Sam was looking at him with determination in her expression.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she said and then frowned. "None of this is making any sense."

"No sense?" Daniel knew she was working something out while he felt as if his brain was being fried. He had a headache, combination of the sun and heat and lack of water. He'd spent years digging in conditions similar to this, but then he'd had proper hydration and protection from the elements.

"No sense," Sam repeated. "Why isn't anyone here? Why aren't there any guards?"

Daniel made a movement that might have been a shrug and immediately regretted it. His back felt as if it was on fire. "Maybe they're preparing..." He trailed off—did not want to go down that path. Damn it, their captors hadn't even spoken enough for him to get an idea of what could be going on. "A test? A sacrifice?"

He squinted at Sam's frown. "Maybe," she agreed. "Why here?" She jerked her head to the side. "The village is over that way."

Daniel closed his eyes and thought of the snow they'd left in Colorado. He'd never complain of cold and winter again. "Can you see any writing anywhere?" He had to think, had to get them out of this. He already was a liability to the team--not trained as a soldier. 

"Nothing," Sam said. "I can see the cell where Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c are being kept. Can't see them though." 

He couldn't keep standing. Daniel felt his knees growing weak. Water, a sip, just a sip, or even a drop, that was all he needed. His legs gave out but the ropes kept him half standing.

"Daniel!" 

He could hear Sam's cry and he struggled to speak, to reassure her he was fine. His vision was filled with red and black spots and he fought to get to his feet but no matter how he tried, he couldn't find purchase. 

* * * *

"Daniel Jackson is in trouble," Teal'c announced from his place near the window.

"What?" Jack pushed against his bonds. He nearly had them, the strands slick with blood from abraded wrists. 

"He appears to have fainted," Teal'c said. "MajorCarter is speaking to him."

"Yes," Jack said as he felt the final strands give way. He hurriedly untied his ankles and then went to Teal'c. Chains, not ropes.

"I am unable to get the locks undone." Teal'c inclined his head toward the wall.

Jack didn't risk glancing at the other two members of his team in the courtyard and went to study the locks. Easy enough, he thought. And just as weird as the natives separating them and then leaving them with no guards, they hadn't patted them down for weapons. Strange, stranger, and strangest, but hey who was Jack to quibble with the way they did things here? He got the small knife from his boot and jimmied open the locks.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am uninjured, O'Neill," Teal'c said. 

"Let's round up our lost lambs and get the hell out of Dodge."

"We do not have sheep with us," Teal'c said. "Nor are we near the wild west."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Teal'c so knew what he meant. "Let's go."

They left the cell—the door unlocked. The hair on the back of Jack's neck prickled—they were being watched. He held his hand close to his body and gestured to Teal'c, who gave a barely perceptible nod. Message received.

Being watched, most certainly but no sign of their captors. Still, Daniel was in distress and getting the team together was at the top of Jack's list right now. He'd feel a hell of a lot better with strength in numbers.

* * * * 

"Sir," Sam cried when she saw the colonel and Teal'c approach them. "Daniel, he's..." 

"Shit," Colonel O'Neill said as he reached Daniel's side. "How long, Carter?"

"I...not long, maybe thirty seconds." Sam pulled at her own ropes even though it was futile. She watched as Teal'c undid the bonds and the colonel caught Daniel's seizing body.

"Heat stroke," she said as Teal'c came to her and released her. "We have to get his temperature down." She fell to her knees by Colonel O'Neill and Daniel.

The seizure ended but Daniel lay limp and unconscious. 

"Ice, cold water, anything," Sam said, her fingers pressed to the hot dry skin on Daniel's neck. His pulse was way too fast. 

Colonel O'Neill was rummaging through one of their packs which Teal'c had retrieved from a corner of the courtyard. "Ice pack?" 

"I need all we have, sir," Sam said as she placed the first instant cold pack the colonel tossed her at Daniel's groin. As he handed her the others, she placed them under his arms and at his neck. "We have to get him home, sir. He needs more than this."

"I know, Carter." The colonel's voice went lower. "We're being watched."

She nodded and bit her lip. "Okay." She scrambled on her knees to retrieve one of their canteens. "We can wet him down and fan him. That might help a bit too."

Colonel O'Neill took off his t-shirt, wet it down and began to stroke Daniel's skin with the cloth. He pressed a canteen into Sam's hands and gestured for her to take a drink. She took a swallow of warmish water, limited herself to one more swallow before turning back to Daniel.

Sam frowned. Daniel showed no response to any of their ministrations.

"Teal'c?" The colonel asked.

"I believe we are going to receive visitors," Teal'c said.

Sam looked up and noticed some of the natives appearing from behind the wooden pillars that surrounded the courtyard. 

One of the women approached closer, her hands held out and empty. She said something, gestured towards Daniel and then at each of the others in turn.

"Yeah well standing in the sun for hours with no water or protection from the sun has a way of wreaking havoc with a person."

The woman frowned and then knelt down to draw a circle in the sandy dirt. She mimed walking towards it.

"They are releasing us, O'Neill," Teal'c said as the woman repeated the motion.

Colonel O'Neill gave a curt nod. "I got it the first time." 

Sam noticed his jaw tighten before he said to her. "You think it's safe to transport him?"

"We don't have a choice, sir," she replied. "The sooner the better." She pushed herself to her feet, only to see black spots dance before her eyes. 

"Crap," she heard the colonel say before the black spots coalesced into one big black spot and nothing else mattered.

* * * *

Doctor Fraiser nodded as she entered the briefing room where Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and General Hammond were gathered. 

"How..." O'Neill began but stopped when the general held up his hand.

"Doctor Fraiser," General Hammond said. "I trust you have news on Doctor Jackson's and Major Carter's conditions."

"I do, sirs."

She sat at the table and took a breath to center her thoughts. "Major Carter was dehydrated and in the beginning stages of heat exhaustion. She is receiving intravenous fluids and her temperature was, as I left the infirmary, within acceptable limits. Doctor Jackson's condition is a bit more serious. When he arrived in the infirmary, his temperature was 107 degrees and he experienced another seizure while we were beginning our assessment. The treatment you were able to begin before coming through the Gate most likely stabilized his condition. We've been administering cold water lavages to bring his temperature down plus using cooling blankets. He also is suffering from second degree burns."

"Burns?" Colonel O'Neill asked. "We didn't..."

"Sunburn," Janet clarified. "Quite extensive and enough to blister."

"He's going to be okay, though, right?" 

When Janet didn't answer right away, Colonel O'Neill hit the table with his fist.

"Colonel," General Hammond warned at the same time Teal'c said, "O'Neill."

"The sunburn will heal with time."

"What aren't you saying?"

"Doctor Jackson is currently unresponsive to stimuli," Janet said. 

"A coma," Colonel O'Neill said. "Just say it."

Janet looked directly at him. "We haven't determined that yet. We will know more once his temperature is back with acceptable parameters."

"Do you know when that will be?" General Hammond asked.

"When I left the infirmary, Doctor Jackson's temperature was still at 104 degrees. We will continue our treatment, of course."

"I am sure you and your staff are doing everything they can to aid DanielJackson's recovery," Teal'c said.

"Yes," Janet said as she looked at each of the men in turn. "We are and we are not done with this fight." She held up her hand. "Nor is Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you, Doctor," General Hammond said. "I expect updates as needed. Now get back to Doctor Jackson."

"Yes sir," Janet said and stood. 

"Doc?" Colonel O'Neill said as he too stood. "Is it possible...could we see him?"

Janet took pity on him. She didn't know all the details of what had happened on the planet, but he looked a bit lost. "Give us another hour and if Doctor Jackson is stable, I'll allow you and Teal'c a few minutes with him." She turned to leave and then stopped at the door. "If you'd like, Sam would be happy for some company."

* * * *

Teal'c watched as O'Neill fiddled with a tongue depressor he'd found on the table by MajorCarter's bed, then watched as he started to roll the chair back and forth. 

"So..." O'Neill began. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, sir," MajorCarter said. She ran her fingers over the crisp white sheet and evidently found the weave of the fabric fascinating. She looked at the wall then at the ceiling. "How's Daniel?"

Teal'c had his doubts about MajorCarter's assessment of her own condition. The skin on her face was reddened and her hands shook ever so slightly. She coughed and O'Neill tensed.

"You need some water?" 

Before Teal'c could take a step towards the pitcher, O'Neill had poured a glass and handed it to their teammate. She took it with a murmured thank you and looked over towards the wall again. 

"DanielJackson is under the best of care," Teal'c said. "DoctorFraiser will inform us on any updates to his condition."

"You know Daniel," O'Neill added.

"Yeah," MajorCarter said, her voice conveying much more than one syllable of assent.  
She turned her attention back to the sheet, still not meeting either of their concerned gazes.

"You are not responsible for DanielJackson's condition," Teal'c said when the realization of her distress became apparent. O'Neill looked at him, his jaw tightening before he looked back at MajorCarter.

"Carter," O'Neill's voice was soft. "It is not your fault. Was not your fault. If we want to play the blame game, I didn't fully assess the threat when we first arrived." He let out a long breath. "Look at me. At us. Daniel's going to come through this."

Teal'c nodded when MajorCarter looked at him. Her blue eyes filled with gratitude and he saw the beginning of a hesitant smile. "We were able to return home," he said.

She nodded and then turned her gaze to O'Neill, searching perhaps for reassurance that DanielJackson truly would recover. He smiled at her and covered her hand with his. 

"Rest," O'Neill said. "Teal'c and I will be here."

Teal'c shifted his weight, prepared to stand guard as long as necessary.

* * * *

"Gotta tell ya, Daniel, you sure know how to do it right," Jack said as he sat by Daniel's bed. 

They'd positioned him face down with sheets raised on a frame above his blistered back and legs. Fraiser had finally declared Daniel's temperature within acceptable limits a few hours ago. Now it seemed it was just a waiting game until Daniel decided to rejoin the land of the conscious.

Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He'd sent Teal'c off to do his kel-no-reem after Carter fell asleep and they knew Daniel's condition was stable. "Any time you want to wake up would be good." 

He studied the IVs hooked up to his friend. One of the nurses had been kind enough to explain them all—and at the moment Jack couldn't remember what a single one was for other than to provide life-giving support. Fraiser refused to label Daniel's unconscious state a coma giving some sort of explanation that Jack wanted to understand but was too tired to comprehend. He was tired, he finally admitted to himself, but he couldn't rest until he knew all of his team was going to make it. He studied the bit of Daniel's face he could see—pinker than normal, his lips dry and cracked. Damn it. He curled his hand into a fist and his abraded wrist seeped blood from the stress on the joint. 

"Colonel."

Jack jumped and then turned on Fraiser. "Damn it, Doc. How do you manage that?" He immediately felt contrite. She looked tired, had been working on his team since they'd returned from the mission. "Sorry."

She shook her head and then clucked her tongue as she caught sight of his wrist. "We shouldn't have missed that."

Jack lifted one shoulder. "You had other things on your mind." He gave her an apologetic smile. "We all did. Do. To be perfectly honest, I didn't even remember..."

"Let me get them cleaned and bandaged." She held up her hand. "Don't worry. I won't make you leave." She smiled and gathered supplies from the small cabinet next to Daniel's bed.

He kept his eyes on Daniel while Fraiser cleaned the abrasions. He couldn't help the hiss of pain when she started on the second wrist. 

"Soon done, sir," she said and applied a soothing ointment. 

Jack watched as she began to wind the gauze around his wrists. 

"No other injuries?" 

Jack shook his head, cleared his throat and looked up to see one very blue eye fixed on the process. "Doc." He lifted his chin.

Fraiser turned and smiled. "Doctor Jackson."

"Wh..." Daniel's voice was little more than a puff of breath. 

"I thought you were used to the heat, desert boy," Jack said, forcing humor to hide his relief.

Daniel frowned and tried to turn over. 

"Not a good idea," Fraiser said. "I'm going to check your vitals, Daniel." She turned back to Jack. "Sir."

Jack stood, getting her message. "I'm going to stretch my legs."

"I think a better idea might be for you to take the bed over there," Fraiser said.

He patted her shoulder. "Thanks, Doc."

She smiled and turned her attention back to Daniel once more.

Jack walked the short distance to the bed and felt exhausted the moment he lay down. He heard Fraiser speaking to Daniel quietly although he couldn't make out the words and then his world turned dark.

* * * * 

Daniel could not get comfortable, and Jack was driving him crazy. At least he could be on his side instead of the first days he'd spent on his stomach. Not that he remembered much of those. He'd managed to scare them all the second day when his heart decided to act up. So maybe Jack was being a bit over-protective. Okay and so were Sam and Teal'c. He'd even gotten a few visits from General Hammond. 

He shifted slightly—his back, buttocks, and legs still too sore to allow him to lie supine and hoped that Jack wouldn't wake up. Relief flooded through him as he heard a quiet snore. He studied his friend's face—Jack looked worn out. Worn out from worry. Daniel gave a mental sigh. Jack was as bothered as he was by the lack of answers. He still hadn't figured out what went wrong on the mission, why the natives reacted the way they did, or even the purpose of the whole separating the team thing. Maybe some day he'd figure it out but for now, all he wanted was to be able to get up, move, and wear some clothing. 

Soon, Janet kept telling him. But as for now his skin was too tender and healing and a metal frame still held sheets above his body--an acquiescence to modesty. He was bored—that was it. For the first week he'd been too sick and weak to do any work and now...now he'd discovered that he really wasn't that great at doing work while lying on his stomach or his side. Stupid. He felt stupid. He should have been able to prevent what could have been a disaster for his team. He should have figured out what the natives were doing, what they wanted. He should have been able to handle the heat, shouldn't have collapsed from heat stroke of all things. Once again he'd proved himself the weak link.

"Not your fault," Jack said.

Daniel pushed himself up a bit and looked at Jack. When had he woken up? And...oh...

"I've always told you talking to yourself would get you..."

"Go." Daniel reached out to the cup on the bedside table and cursed when it fell. He felt his face get hot and to his dismay his throat tightened. "Go. Leave. Now."

Jack ignored him as Jack usually did when it came to matters of guilt and emotion. He rammed through Daniel's defenses and Daniel closed his eyes as a callused hand rested for a moment on his cheek. "Not your fault. Not anyone's but the people who decided to have a little fun with us."

Daniel kept his eyes closed—too afraid to open them and see Jack's pity. He felt the cup pressed into his hand and tilted to his lips. 

"Better?" Jack asked a few moments later.

Daniel nodded and relaxed as Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry."

He heard Jack clear his throat. "How about Carter and Teal'c and I come back this evening and we have a poker game or something?"

"Yeah," Daniel dared to open his eyes and caught Jack's hand before he turned to leave. "Jack." When Jack looked at him, he didn't see pity, only deep concern. "Thank you."

Jack nodded, grinned. "You're gonna get better. You know that, right?"

Daniel smiled back. "Yes, I do."

* * * *

His skin itched. Daniel wondered if he could get away with using the doorjamb of his office as a scratching post. Lucky, Janet had said. There would be minimal scarring if any from the sunburn and there appeared to be no lasting effects from the heat stroke. Right now, though, all he wanted was to relieve the god awful itching.

He turned his attention back to the artifact on his work table and used a magnifying glass to look at the very small writing around the lip of the jar. Maybe work would take his mind off the need to scratch.

Fire? No that wasn't right. Sun. Sunlight. Daniel wrote the word down in his notebook and looked up when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he called and turned his attention back to the jar. 

"You planning on working all night?" Jack asked. 

"Huh?" Daniel pushed up his glasses and then groaned as he straightened from his bent position. "What time is it?"

Jack pointed to the watch on Daniel's wrist. "Way past time for good little archaelogists to be in bed."

Daniel glanced at his watch. How had it gotten to be 7:00 pm? As if in answer to that questions, his stomach rumbled.

"How about pizza at my place?" Jack said. 

"Pizza sounds good," Daniel told him. He rubbed at his temples. The translation could wait until morning when he could look at it with fresh eyes. He rolled his shoulders. The itching was back. Or more likely, throwing himself into work had made him forget about it for a time. He twisted his torso. 

"You okay?" Jack asked, all concern.

"Itching," he explained. "Janet said as my skin healed..."

Jack nodded and tossed his keys in the air before heading to the door behind Daniel. "If you'd let me peel the skin..."

Daniel looked at him in shock and then caught Jack's impish grin. "No. No looking at my appendectomy scar and no peeling my skin." He grinned back.

"You forget one thing," Jack told him as they got in the elevator.

"What's that?" Daniel punched the button to take them to the surface.

"You were naked on that planet. I've already seen your scar." 

Daniel snuck a glance at Jack who had his eyes fixed on the number display. "Like what you saw?"

And bingo. Jack tried to keep a straight face but Daniel didn't miss the twitching of Jack's lips and soon they both dissolved in laughter.

They got a few strange looks as they left the checkpoints. Daniel guessed they hadn't left work laughing too many times. 

"Pizza's on me," he told Jack as they got to their vehicles. "See you in a few."

Jack nodded and drove off. Daniel stood a moment by his car, laughter still bubbling up. Only Jack, he thought as he opened his door. Only Jack.


End file.
